The present invention relates generally to an automatically compacting waste receptacle that performs interactive functions in high-traffic public venues.
Automatically compacting waste and recycling receptacles reduce costs associated with waste services and lower the carbon footprint by reducing the frequency that garbage must be emptied. In addition, waste compactor receptacles located on the premises of public venues, such as airport terminals and parks, for example, significantly reduce the costs of labor associated with continuously monitoring the garbage level of each waste can.
When these waste receptacles become full, an attendant must remove the top of the waste receptacle and empty the contents into a larger bin for transport to a collection site from which the waste is removed from the premises to a disposal facility. The type of waste that the public disposes in the waste receptacle typically occupy a relatively large volume and low density, as it consists largely of items such as beverage receptacles, cups composed of plastic or styrofoam, papers, and the like. Because this type of waste occupies a relatively large volume for its weight, attendants must frequently empty the waste receptacle to prevent the waste from overflowing the receptacle and clogging the opening in the top of the waste receptacle of the waste can. Because of the volume of waste in each waste can, a single attendant cannot empty very many waste receptacles in a single circuit of the attendant's assigned area. This disability limits the number of waste receptacles that can be monitored by any one attendant during the time span in which each can is expected to.
In the past, it has been known to provide static ink-based advertising on the waste compactor because the mere presence of the waste compactor placed in high traffic areas in public allows a person, such as the owner of waste compactor and/or the owner of the real estate, to generate a revenue stream from displaying advertisements on the body of the waste compactor. However, ink-based advertising is not as attractive as newer forms of advertisements, such as advertisements on a LED, LCD or E-ink screen. These newer forms provide myriad advantages, including, interactive engagements with the viewer and the collection of information.
Many people are used to being captured on surveillance video in the bank, at the convenience store, in the mall, and numerous other public places. Currently authorities can match those images with police mug shots, driver's license photos, and others to find criminal suspects. Although not as specific as DNA or fingerprints, where investigators compare evidence to a database and get a single match, the facial recognition system uses unbiased mathematics that provides a solid tip for detectives.
In order to capture quality images for facial recognition, the camera should be directly in front of the subject. That is, the camera should be in a position where the subject looks directly at it. However, in most public places, surveillance cameras are attached near the ceiling, and look down on those that walk by. To avoid detection, one merely needs to look at the floor as they walk by.
In the past, it is known to provide incentives for residential based recycling. In residential based recycling programs, the resident places recyclables into a recycle can that is micro chipped. When the waste management services pick up the recyclables curbside, the recycling truck will read the microchip to identify the recycle container and associate the recycle container with the resident's account. Next, the recycle truck will weigh the recycle container prior to emptying, and bill the resident's account in accordance with the weight of the recyclable.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.